Putting The Puzzle Pieces Back Together
by forcverandalways
Summary: Gibbs annoys the FBI which ends in him discovering something he never knew about Jenny. Jibbs


***inhales***

 **I**

 **AM**

 **BAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK**

 **Hey guys, how are you all??? This is one of the one shots I was talking about, the others are still in progress and they are an absolute nightmare to write.**

 **I actually** **have nothing else to say (again).**

 **Disclaimer** **(I really need to get better at doing these *facepalm*) - I do not own NCIS.**

 **Enjoy** **people xx**

"Special Agent Gibbs!" Jenny Shepard, the Director of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service shouted from the balcony as her best agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, who was also her former lover, and his team, Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, Mossad Officer Ziva David and Special Agent Tim McGee all walked in from their crime scene.

"Crap" Gibbs muttered before he walked up the stairs.

He got to the top and saw the anger in his former girlfriend's green eyes.

"Yes _Dir-ec-tor_?" He asked.

"Why did you annoy the FBI again? I've had about four calls from three different people in the past half hour alone, and all of them are complaining about how _you_ stole their crime scene!" Jenny raged.

"A Marine was murdered!" Gibbs defended.

"In a civilian area!" She snapped. "Hand over everything you have to the bureau, otherwise I'll take your badge."

"Come on Jen, you wouldn't really do that" he said.

"On the job it's Director or Ma'am" she repeated what she had said a couple of weeks before.

"Hand over everything we've got to the FBI!" Gibbs yelled to his team from the balcony before he turned to Jenny to explained what had happened and was greeted with a hard slap across the face.

"That's for today" she said angrily.

It was only then he noticed the tears in her eyes. And then she slapped him across the face again.

"And that's for making me believe you loved me when you clearly didn't" she added, the tears rolling down her face now.

She stormed to her office after that. Gibbs stood there for a moment, frozen in shock before he sprinted after her into her office.

"Jenny!" He shouted as he followed her into her office.

He got in and saw her crying into her knees on the sofa.

"Jen, I'm sorry" he said as he rushed over to the sofa.

"Go away, Jethro" she replied angrily.

He sat down beside her.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong" he informed her as he wrapped his arms around her and she fought against it.

"I hate you!" Jenny screamed as she hit his chest. "I hate you so much!"

"Why do you hate me?" Gibbs asked calmly.

"You made me believe you loved me, but you went and got married after I left!" She shouted through her tears.

"Jen-" the agent tried to say but his former lover cut him off.

"Go Jethro, before I hit you again!" She said with a sob.

He ran out of the office and into the elevator so he could go into Autopsy to see one of his closest friends that both he and Jenny trusted. Eventually the elevator stopped and the doors opened. He walked into Autopsy to see the Medical Examiner, Doctor Donald "Ducky" Mallard just about to start the autopsy.

"I'm only just about to start-" Ducky said before he saw Gibbs's face and saw a bruise forming. "Dear God, Jethro, what happened to your face?"

"Jenny slapped me, _twice_ " Gibbs replied.

"Why?" Ducky asked.

"The first time it was for pissing off the FBI, and the second she said, was for making her believe I loved her when I clearly didn't" Gibbs sighed. "I do love her though!"

"I know you do, and she loves you. The thing about you two is that you're both too stubborn to admit your feelings for one another" Ducky stated.

"She said she hates me, although she seemed pretty pissed" the agent told the Medical Examiner.

"I'm not surprised. Do you remember the last time Jenny hit you?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah, because she broke my nose. Why?" Gibbs said.

"Her younger sister Heather was killed in a car crash that day. I'veknown Jennifer since Heather was born. Herparents were friends of mine. Heather was killed in a car crash on your second last day in Paris and Jennifer took it extremely hard. She was very upset" Ducky informed the agent.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Gibbs asked.

"You two both had secrets. You had the secret of your first wife and daughter, and she had the secrets of her Father's suicide, her Mother's death and then Heather was killed and Jennifer felt like she couldn't go on" Ducky told his friend.

"Why didn't _you_ tell me?" Gibbs questioned.

"I wish I did, but it's too late now. Go and talk to her Jethro, before it's too late" Ducky stated.

Gibbs nodded before he ran out of Autopsy and up to Jenny's office.

"Is she in?" Gibbs asked Jenny's assistant Cynthia.

"Yes, just go right in" Cynthia replied curtly.

Gibbs nodded as he walked to the door and opened it quietly.

"Jen?" He said softly as he went in and closed the door.

Jenny was lying on the sofa, asleep. She started tossing and turning and Gibbs rushed to her side.

"Jen! Jenny! Wake up!" He called.

Jenny bolted upright, breathing heavily and her eyes were filled with tears. She let out a sob and Gibbs pulled her into a hug.

"It's OK, Jenny, I've got you. I'm here. You're alright" he whispered as she cried into his chest and he rubbed her back soothingly and stroked her hair.

After a few minutes, the redhead pulled back and she wiped her cheeks.

"Sorry" she said.

"You have _nothing_ to be sorry for, Jen. You had a nightmare" he replied.

Jenny looked up at him, and recognized something in his eyes.

"Ducky told you, didn't he?" She stated.

Gibbs nodded.

"How much?" Jenny asked.

"Just about your sister. I'm so sorry Jen" he told her.

"It's not your fault Jethro" she informed him.

"No, but there was something wrong and I didn't pick it up. I'm so sorry Jenny" he repeated.

"Jethro, I never told you anything about what happened to my family, did I?" Jenny asked and he shook his head in reply.

Jenny took a deep breath.

"At the end of July of 1991, my Father became under investigation for taking a bribe from an arms dealer known as La Grenouille. Just under two months later, I was up in my room with Heather, who was 14 at the time.

We heard a gunshot and we ran downstairs. La Grenouille was standing there, and Dad had a bullet hole through his head" Jenny started crying again and Gibbs wrapped his arms around her. "They ruled it as a suicide, but he was murdered."

"Jenny" Gibbs said gently and she looked up at him. "Don't seek revenge for the guy that killed your Father, just don't."

"Why not? What do you know about seeking revenge, Jethro?" Jenny snapped.

Gibbs took a deep breath.

"When I was in the Marines, I had a family. I had a wife, Shannon, and a daughter, Kelly. Shannon witnessed a murder at Camp Pendleton and an NIS agent was assigned to protect her and Kel.

They were on their way to Kelly's piano lesson when the driver was shot in the head. My wife and daughter died in the crash. I shot the guy responsible, Jen, I shot him in the head. I thought it would make me feel better but it didn't. If anything, it made me feel worse" Gibbs told her.

"I'm so sorry Jethro, I didn't know" Jenny said, her hand hovering over her mouth.

"Neither of us knew about what the other has gone through, but we do now" Gibbs stated.

"What can we do?" Jenny asked him as she put her head on his chest and he stroked her hair.

"We can try our relationship again" Gibbs suggested to her and she nodded.

"I'd like that" she said.

"Jen, before we start our relationship again, I need you to tell you one thing" Gibbs stated.

"Yeah?" Jenny asked.

"I love you Jennifer Shepard, so much" the agent told the redhead as he entwined their fingers.

"I love you too, Leroy Jethro Gibbs" the redhead replied to the agent before she put her lips on his.

Finally, the puzzle pieces that was the love of Jenny and Gibbs were getting put back together.

 **Is it just me or is that last sentence really cheesy?? OK, I will admit it: I watch wayyy too many cheesy underrated predictable Netflix films, but what else can I say???? They are amazing.**

 **Thank** **you so so much for reading, you guys, it means the world to me. You know what to do x**


End file.
